


One in the Morning

by wildblueyonder (starserendipity)



Series: Someone to Count On [1]
Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starserendipity/pseuds/wildblueyonder
Summary: Elizabeth's frustrated, but she's not sure why.





	One in the Morning

It’s past one, Elizabeth thinks, though the idea of looking at the clock is just demoralizing at this point.

And if Nadine comes in here with one more “suggestion”, Elizabeth is going to throw something at her. Or maybe throw her out of the window.

The rest of the staff is gone at this point, turned loose when Elizabeth realized that this probably wasn’t going to be solved tonight, but then Nadine refused to leave, so now, thanks to Elizabeth’s pride, she can’t even.

She munches on a pretzel stick, annoyed. She and Nadine had been getting along better, she’d thought, but lately her chief of staff was driving her up the wall, micromanaging everything to her own standard of perfection.

Elizabeth picks up another pretzel, still lost in thought, when Nadine pops back inside the office, burdened with three-ring binders, still looking annoyingly flawless even at this late hour.

“Nadine.” Elizabeth growls, “Do you sleep? Or is that just something for us mortals?”

“Just a few more things to wrap up here ma’am.” Nadine says, inscrutable. “Why don’t you go home?”

Elizabeth tosses her pen down. “Here, let me help you.” She growls. 

“I’ve got it.” Nadine insists stubbornly.

“No, I insist.” Elizabeth stands up and comes around, attempting to wrest the binders from Nadine’s hands, while Nadine stubbornly refuses to release her hold. The ensuing tug of war results in the binders going flying, landing on the floor in a blizzard of paper.

“Shit.” Elizabeth swears and kneels down, going for the papers. Nadine just sighs.

“Ma’am, can you please- just go? Let me do this.”

Elizabeth looks up, raising an eyebrow, “What?” She asks, confused. The lamplight plays off the sharp line of Nadine’s jaw, and Elizabeth is momentarily struck by the play of the shadows along the curve of Nadine’s elegant neck. She blinks and tries to focus.

Nadine is pursing her lips down at her, clearly displeased. “Ma’am, with all due respect- you’re in my way.”

Elizabeth nearly explodes at her, standing back up, attempting to maintain her composure. It’s hard, and she takes a step forward, standing up straighter. Nadine, seeing something in her eyes, takes a nervous step back.

“Oh, I’m in your way?” Elizabeth drawls, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Nadine’s eyes flick to Elizabeth’s lips, before meeting her eyes squarely.

Elizabeth steps forward and Nadine steps back again, not willing to stay in arms reach, as Elizabeth is radiating irritation and Nadine’s unsure what she’s about to do- the secretary can be a wildcard, something that frustrates Nadine to no end.

Nadine bumps into the wall, and realizes she’s out of space to move. Elizabeth is right up on her now, with the light from her lamp blazing behind her hair, casting a golden halo around her head. Dazzled, Nadine reflexively tilts her head. Elizabeth’s eyes follow the curve of her neck, and Nadine notices and smirks, suddenly feeling emboldened.

“Can I help you ma’am?” Nadine says, her voice husky. The tone in the room has shifted, and they stare at each other, each wondering what the other is thinking.

“Go home Nadine.” Elizabeth orders, quietly. “I need to be alone.”

“Then you go home ma’am.” Nadine says, just a shade too sharp to be considered completely respectful. “I have things that need doing and you’re no help for me here.”

Elizabeth breathes in and gets a whiff of Nadine’s perfume. Her defiance is aggravating the hell out of Elizabeth, and she can’t quite wrap her mind around why. She’s not normally like this; but the woman’s refusal to bend to her will is making something stir in her chest.

A piece of hair has sprung loose from Nadine’s bun, and is fluttering in front of her dark, expressive eyes. Elizabeth moves before she thinks about it, tucking the hair gently behind the shell of Nadine’s ear. Nadine tilts her head in the same moment, and suddenly her cheek is resting in Elizabeth’s palm, and they both freeze.

Nadine turns scarlet, a reaction she hates, but Elizabeth’s hand is warm on her cheek, and the woman is staring at her, looking for all the world like she’s about to eat her alive.

Nadine is surprised to find, she wouldn’t mind.

She relaxes her head, leaning into Elizabeth’s hand, fluttering her eyelashes. “You sure there’s nothing else I can do for you?” She whispers.

Elizabeth clearly comes to a similar conclusion, as she drops her hand to curl around Nadine’s neck. It’s a possessive gesture and Nadine shivers. She’s warm, absorbing the heat coming off Elizabeth’s skin, and there’s something hot stirring between her legs that she’s not felt for a long time.

“Ma’am.” She drawls and Elizabeth comes closer, tilting her head.

“It’s extremely attractive when you do that.” Elizabeth says, matter of factly, before bringing her mouth down, and suddenly Nadine is overwhelmed, because Elizabeth is powerful and forceful in her kiss and Nadine whimpers as she surrenders fully to it, her knees giving out, as her hands fall onto Elizabeth’s hips.

Elizabeth breaks the kiss suddenly, shaking her head slightly. She hums, before removing Nadine’s hands. Nadine, feeling rejected, burns in humiliation, before Elizabeth pins her arms behind her, smirking.

“I’m in charge.” Elizabeth growls into Nadine’s ear as she unbuttons Nadine’s blazer and yanks it down off her shoulders. Nadine is confused until she realizes that she’s now trapped, her arms pinned to her sides by her blazer, pulled tight across the arc of her back.

She squirms and opens her mouth to protest, however weakly, but Elizabeth is there, with her tongue and teeth, her hands roaming around the top of Nadine’s scarlet silk top, curving around her breasts as she palms them roughly, looking for Nadine’s nipples.

Nadine’s panting as Elizabeth breaks away, looks at her with a smirk. “Looks like you’re in a bit of a predicament there Nadine.” She drawls. “Can I help you with that?”

“Elizabeth.” Nadine whimpers, her legs unsteady as Elizabeth sheds her own blazer with a smirk.

She tsks, before putting a finger to Nadine’s lips. “Now. I like it when you call me ma’am.” She licks her lips subconsciously, as Nadine’s eyes darken.

With Elizabeth’s finger still resting on her lips, Nadine’s darts her tongue out, boldly swirling it around the tip. Elizabeth’s mouth drops open as Nadine sucks, pulling the finger into her mouth, as Elizabeth moans. It’s bizarrely erotic, and as Nadine pulls her into her mouth, Elizabeth feels the sensation between her legs and makes her blood ignite.

She pulls her finger out of Nadine’s mouth with a small pop and replaces it with her mouth as she pulls Nadine’s head toward her own, crushing their mouths together once more, as she goes for the buttons on Nadine’s blouse, sending them flying as she pulls them apart.

Nadine’s gasp of protest turns into a moan as Elizabeth slips a hand into her bra cup, pinching and twisting her nipple roughly as she reaches up her skirt.

Nadine twists and squirms, trying to break free and get her hands on Elizabeth, but she can’t get free and Elizabeth’s clever fingers feel like they’re everywhere. She gives up and slumps against the wall as Elizabeth hikes up her skirt around her hips.

Nadine hooks a long leg around Elizabeth’s waist, trying to pull her in, and Elizabeth nips her neck in reproach. “You need to learn some manners.” Elizabeth growls.

“Make me.” Nadine hisses back, refusing to yield, despite the fact Elizabeth has her trapped against the wall with half her clothing peeled off.

Elizabeth retaliates, cupping Nadine’s center through her underwear, feeling how wet she is as she sinks her teeth into Nadine’s neck, sucking in a bruise just under her pulse point, as Nadine cries out in protest.

Elizabeth licks it, soothing, and flutters her fingers against Nadine’s core. Nadine bites back a curse and tries to get Elizabeth to stop teasing.

“Ma’am.” She murmurs, “please.”

Elizabeth chuckles. “That’s better.” She slips a finger inside Nadine’s panties and hums, feeling how hot and wet she is already. Nadine cants her hips invitingly, but Elizabeth is already pulling away. Nadine huffs in frustration, as Elizabeth steps back, and tilts her head at her desk.

“Bend over the desk.” Elizabeth orders, and Nadine’s eyes almost roll back in her head. Any remaining blood in her head rushes south and she stumbles forward, aware of how her arms are still trapped and she flushes.

She bends over the desk, suddenly hit with a keen sense memory of her cheek against this same wood, remembering the last time she was about to be fucked against this desk, and she almost recoils, a wave of melancholy almost drowning her desire. Then Elizabeth’s hand is on her back and her voice in her ear reignites the flame and she arches her back, offering herself.

“Fuck.” Elizabeth swears as she yanks Nadine’s panties down around her knees. “Fuck you’re wet aren’t you.” Nadine just whimpers, her defiance utterly abandoning her as her center pulses with need.

Elizabeth’s hand and body have her pinned to the desk, and she feels like she’s about to go insane. “Please” She murmurs.

“What was that?” Elizabeth’s voice is low and hard in her ear.

“Please madam secretary.” Nadine gives up and begs. “Please.”

Elizabeth’s fingers slide home and Nadine screams in pleasure. She feels perfect, stretching her just enough to burn, mixing pain and pleasure as Elizabeth slams her fingers in and out, fucking her hard and fast.

Nadine gasps and moans as Elizabeth grunts in exertion, pushing into her fluttering center. It doesn’t take long before Nadine feels the orgasm building, her entire body tensing like a coiled spring. Elizabeth slows down and Nadine almost cries in distress.

“Say please.” Elizabeth orders.

Nadine complies immediately. “Please.” She whimpers.

“Please what.” Elizabeth says, her voice calm.

Nadine struggles with her pride for a moment, but her body is screaming for release and she needs this.

“Let me come, please madam secretary.” She begs.

Elizabeth slams back into her, and Nadine clenches around her, as Elizabeth orders: “Now.”

Nadine comes with a hoarse scream, her body finally letting go, her orgasm rolling through her like a tidal wave. Elizabeth fucks her through it, gently, her hand stilling as Nadine’s shakes cease.

Nadine isn’t sure what happened next, one moment she’s restrained on the desk, the next she’s freed and curled in Elizabeth’s lap, her clothes still askew as Elizabeth cards her fingers through her now loose hair. Nadine comes back to herself with a start and Elizabeth looks at her, a little sheepish, clearly unsure how she’s going to react.

Nadine just beams at her and Elizabeth laughs, before placing a small kiss on her neck.


End file.
